


Puppy Love

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Love, Gen, Puppy Love, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tony has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of possibilities that flew around tumblr caused by the Agent Carter Marvel Oneshot. Including the possibility of Peggy visiting Howard and Maria and meeting little Tony. :D

Tony stood in the foyer of his home, tiny hands balled into fists at his side in excitement when Jarvis gently asked, "Master Tony, are you waiting for someone?" The older Starks were home, Howard in his workshop and Maria in the living room. So focused was he on the door, Tony didn't see the amused smile on the butler's lips and he didn't answer.

When the sound of an engine could be heard coming up the driveway Tony quickly covered the last few steps to the door and standing on his tiptoes to reach the door handle, he then ran outside and down the stairs just as aunt Peggy left her car. Laughing, she caught him in her arms when he jumped at her with a happy squeal. 

"Hello Tony." She greeted him and then gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He grinned from one ear to the other and called out, "Hello Aunt Peggy!" Little butterflies fluttered their tiny wings in his tummy when Aunt Peggy smiled at him.

"How are you?" She asked as she entered the house with him settled on her hip and her briefcase held in her other hand. That briefcase was always at her side, unlike Tony. He pouted at that thought but in the next moment his face lighted up. "I build a plane!" He called out. 

Even though his father had ignored this accomplishment, Tony had been so proud of that he had finished the plane without any help. 

His father came to greet Aunt Peggy in the hall and she set him down again. Tony frowned. His father always stopped him when stuff became real fun. He pouted up at Aunt Peggy and she leaned down, stroking the top of his head. Her fingers felt nice. "I'll play with you later, Tony. Alright?" The smile on her face was pretty. "Ok." He answered and went to look for his mother in the living room. His father and Aunt Peggy always wanted to talk alone for a while when she visited. They always took foreeever.

He fiddled with his newly built plane but it got boring quickly; now that he had finished it, it didn't hold his interest anymore. His mother didn't look up from her book when he went back into the foyer.

As silently as he could he crept down the stairs to his father's workshop.

His father and Aunt Peggy were still talking. This was going to take foreeeever again. He rolled his eyes. Grown-ups were always so slow. Then he set his sights on the briefcase, which was sitting close to the door. He really wanted to know what was inside. 

He squinted to where the two grown-ups were sitting.

The suitcase had a little lock with numbers on it but it opened anyway. Aunt Peggy had forgotten to set it to another number.

Gently he lowered the briefcase to the floor and peaked inside. He frowned at what he saw. 

He picked up the picture and looked at it.

Why did Aunt Peggy have the picture of another man in her briefcase? Was he important to Aunt Peggy? The man was pretty skinny with blond hair. It was not a very good photo. The man didn't even look at the observer at all but to something outside of the picture. Tony would look much more handsome when he was big. Much better and more muscular too, just like he saw on TV so often.

Just then his father noticed him in his workshop.

"Tony, get out! You know you shouldn't be in here!"

He let the frame fall back into the suitcase and turned tail to run up the stairs again. 

When he was grown-up he would marry Aunt Peggy and she would never need to think of that other man again.


End file.
